A conventional fuel cell, such as a methanol fuel cell, utilizes hydrogen-containing fuels like methanol to generate power during an electrochemical reaction. At the beginning, this fuel cell reacts slowly due to the low temperature of the fuels, the outputs became gradually immense and thereafter stable power generated. Hence, the initial power of the cell is insufficient for an electronic equipment. The output power is also affected by operational factors of the cell, for example, temperature, concentration, pressure, and flow rates. The electronic equipment may malfunction under the worst operational condition.
Therefore, a fuel cell device with a compound power supply is disclosed to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages and to provide stably quality power.